


Angsty Sanders Sides Shorts

by denixvames



Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: These won't be canon to the published books because issues were already resolved. Not to mention, I don't want to put these sweet characters through any pain because it just makes me feel awful. It's a strange thing to feel for fictional characters but oh well. Anyway, these are unofficial shorts that I hope break your hearts because at least two of you guys voted for it so enjoy. My heart's been broken already.
Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961851
Kudos: 2





	1. Man VS Sleep Alternate Ending

Deceit raised a hand to strike. Sleep took a step back. Placing his shaking arms in front of himself. Deceit striked. Sleep sobbed as he was pushed down. Being kicked repeatedly. "P-Please! S-Stop!" Deceit knelt down. He smiled. "Oh, I will. So long as you accept us." He held his chin. "Y-You forced me to let you inside my..." "We didn't force you. We just nudged ourselves into your existence." He kissed him. A bitter taste. Swarms of black tentacles wrapped Sleep in the hold of the darkness. Sleep struggled. Trying to push them back. "N-No! G-Get off!" Deceit stood. "Just accept the darkness and we will be your friends." His sunglasses fell off. Sleep had fallen into a deep sleep.

Patton was on his knees. Looking over a hurt Logan who was in unbearable pain. His pants were ripped. Cuts oozing black goo mixed with red. Patton's eyes swollen with tears. He held his hand. "Logan! What do I do? How can I fix this?" "R-Run...Patton. Run..." "No! I can't leave you!" Sleep chuckled. "You were always a fool. Emotions destroy you. Have you never realized that? After all, he won't love you anymore. Soon, they will all banish you." Patton stood before Sleep. "I'm tired of being pushed around! I hate seeing my friends do everything for me! I'm not weak! I can be strong too!" Patton ran to Sleep. Climbing up certain obstacles as he finally made it to the top. "Go ahead light being! Do your worst!" He striked a punch. Sleep laughed as he turned to him. "That was nothing! A weak pathetic try!" A few tentacles reached for the light being. One tentacle wrapped around Patton.

He was thrown back. Logan crawled to his body. "P-Patton..." He shook him but he did not wake. "No...You can't...." At the movement of Patton, there was the sound of bones. Broken bones. He laid next to him. His head against his as he sobbed. "NO!" shouted Virgil. Roman placed his sword in its sheath. "C'mon! We have to go!" He grabbed his hand. Pulling him forward. "But-" "They're dead Virgil! And we'll be too if we don't escape!" Virgil followed Roman without a chance to change his mind. They ran far as The Darkness followed them. Finding the Garden Of Fear, they put themselves in it. Roman created a barrier of thorny vines surrounding the garden. The Darkness's tentacles was having trouble breaking down the barrier. Roman held a shaking Virgil close. Virgil who was having a panic attack as he sobbed. "Hey hey hey. It's ok. Shhh. Everything's going to be ok. You just have to look at me, ok?" He held his face. Forcing him to stare into his eyes. "Look at me and all your troubles will be gone."

"I'm not dumb Roman. I know when our worlds are ending." Roman held a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I thought I had enough power to defeat The Darkness." "It was bound to happen eventually." Roman kissed his head. Virgil leaned against his chest. "I love you Virgil." "I love you too. Roman." The barrier broke.

Sleep woke up. The tentacles removing themselves from him. He sat up. Deceit was sitting right in front of him. "Did you enjoy the show?" "You! How could you do it? How could you?!" His stuttering ceased. Deceit laughed. "I'm great at my job. How else could I have possibly done it?" "Shut up!" Sleep glared. He pushed him down. Punching him from left to right. Over and over until he saw blood on his own hands. Deceit chuckled. He licked his lips. Tasting his own blood. "That wasn't so bad for a beginner like yourself. "They're dead! They're all dead! And you killed them!" Deceit stood. Dusting himself off. He spit out some blood. "I didn't kill them Sleep." He pulled him close. His arm around his waist. "We killed them." He kissed him. His blood stained his lips. Sleep tasted some of it. A smile curved upwards. His teeth somewhat red from the blood. They kissed once more.

The Dark Sides left his body. Appearing in the light world where they had begun infecting it with their own existence. Sleep's eyes turned a solid red. He smashed his own glasses with the stomp of his foot. Holding hands with Deceit, he watched as the light worlds slowly began to crumble.

The man was becoming his own enemy.


	2. Deceit's Torture

(This one is only canon because of Virgil's past)

Before Virgil met any of the light sides, he had only ever known himself as a dark side along with the other dark sides. Everyday, he thought he was loved until days quickly came when he realized he wasn't. On this day, it was just the same as any other. Feelings of sadness and anxiety overwhelming him. He sobbed. Sitting against a tree. Deceit heard him crying. He walked over. Kneeling down. "Hello dear Virgil. What upsets you this time?" He smiled. Enveloping his darkness into his own body. A feeding from the mind. Virgil lifted his head. Deceit held his chin. "I just feel bad. I don't like it. Will you help make the pain go away?" "Now, why would I want to go and do that? You're supposed to feel that way." "But I don't want to! It hurts!"

"Everything will try to hurt us in the end. Some of these things will win." "Why? I thought you loved me?" Deceit smirked. "Of course I do. You just haven't learned your place yet." He kissed him. There was no emotion. Virgil looked at him in disbelief. "You're lying! You've been lying to me this whole entire time!" "Of course you moron. Did you actually think I cared about you? I care about nothing. After all, my name is Deceit." "That's not your real name! You and I both know that! It's-" "Shut up!" He kicked him down. Wrapping his hands around his neck, he squeezed hard. Virgil gasped. Deceit's grip loosened. Focusing on spreading his own power through other parts of him. Virgil screamed. Snakes appeared from the ground. Deceit's hand held a blade. A small one with a black handle and a yellow tip. The tip being of poison. His own blood.

He slashed Virgil in many places. The snakes bit into his skin. Virgil curled up. Shivering as he sobbed. Deceit commanded the snakes to slip into his mouth. He licked his lips. Enjoying the taste of his own blood. "You were never loved. Only used for our sake." He walked away. Letting Virgil suffer alone. The injured being stayed there. Waiting for the wounds to disappear like they always did. Kept a secret from any being. The day had come and gone. Virgil had slept through it. He stood. His tears dried off. He sighed. Walking further into the forbidden forest, he let his fingers run past the trees. The bark rotting and breakable. He heard the dark sides whisper. Hands pressed against his ears, he ran. Trying to keep away from them. Their whispers grew louder. Never being heard outside but rather in. Dwelling in his mind. He fell over. Staring at the dark sides who were mere shadows, they whispered his objective.

"Destroy the man! Make him suffer! Hurt him! Tell him the inevitable! Persuade his actions to our needs!"

Deceit stood at his sight. He smirked. "Do you really think that you can just forget about us? Push us out of your existence? We're your comrades, my friend. And we will never love you." Virgil closed his eyes. Letting the darkness seep into him. The shadows disappeared. Leaving him and Deceit to their own conversation. Deceit helped him up. "Summon your bad thoughts. Watch as the man weeps." "Please Dec-" He slapped him. "Do it!" Virgil sobbed. Black goo dripping from his eyes as Deceit wrapped a hand around his neck. His other hand caressing his cheek. He smiled. "There there Virgil. Listen to me and you'll be fine." Virgil closed his eyes. Seeing the man smiling as he was on his laptop. Watching videos including puppies and kittens. Concentrating on sending a bad thought into his head he said, "Death is inevitable. Your friends will die. You will die. There is no hope."

Suddenly, the man paused the video. He looked around. At his own surroundings. He closed the laptop. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He held a pillow. Crying as the bad thought grew. He laid down. Shutting himself from the rest of the world. A mysterious light being felt the man's sadness. He fought back. Giving him positive thoughts.

"We will all die but that is the cycle of life. What we should do is not dwell on it or else we will waste our time in misery. Instead, we should have fun with our friends and loved ones. Happiness and love comes from acceptance. It is made through those that admit death is real and decide to make their memories mean more so that when they are about to leave they may have made history. A history for those around them to remember."

Virgil lost his balance. Deceit shook him. "You failed! You swine!" "I was trying but something destroyed my bad thoughts!" "The light sides. Those damn beings!" Deceit threw him down. He kicked him over and over. "I didn't do it! I didn't!" "Fool! I know you didn't! But I cannot get to the light sides! Not yet! You are my puppet for now!"

The very next day, Virgil was alone. Walking out of the forbidden forest. He saw a white portal opened. Hiding himself, he watched as a being fell out of the portal.


	3. Fond Memories

Patton had made more then five cups of hot cocoa. He didn't drink. He left empty plates on the dining table with silverware. He drank a whole mug of hot cocoa. Letting the heat burn through his throat. He dropped the mug. Its figure breaking into pieces. He looked through the closet. Pulling out a dusty old book of memories. Photographed by Thomas's memory. Saved through his heart. He sat on the couch. Opening the book which held dozens of photos. Flipping through them, there were memories of Thomas's birth, his sixteenth birthday, his graduation from high school, and so on. He stumbled upon the memory that was affecting him today. Thomas's ex boyfriend. The one that changed his whole world.

Logan was typing into his computer when he stumbled across a memory that had interrupted the organization of what was supposed to be done today. Using a mouse, he clicked on a tab. Through the eyes of Thomas, he saw him cry as he looked through old photos and read the advertisment for the play, 'Guys And Dolls.' "Patton." He knew it was him. Patton could be sentimental sometimes but this was too much. The portal opened. Logan entered through. Finding a weeping Patton sitting on the couch with the photo book out. "Patton, you can't do this. It's not healthy for Thomas." He sat next to him. Patton leaned against his chest. Feeling strong arms wrapped around him. "You don't know how hard it is to forget." "No, I don't but I know how hard it is to let go of certain issues." "What do you mean?" Patton lifted his head. Logan pulled his glasses off. Brushing the tears he had. He placed the photo book on the coffee table with his glasses on top. "You and the others weren't the only ones who were afraid of Deceit when he wasn't one of us."

"And you weren't the only one who wondered whether or not the dark sides were going to spare, the being that you loved for so long, his life. Your life, Patton. I feared for your safety before. In all those battles we had been through, I thought I almost lost you." He held his hands. His head against his. "I can't imagine missing you too." said Patton. "I will never leave you." They kissed. Patton wrapped his arms around his neck with Logan pressing his hands against his waist. Continuing to kiss until Patton broke the moment. "What is it?" "Thomas. How can I make him happy? He has no one. He's all alone." said Patton. "He has his friends, his family, and us. He will never be alone." "Should we call them?" "I think we can solve this problem ourselves."

A portal opened from above. Logan and Patton brought themselves to the real world. They stood in his room. Thomas sat up. "What are you guys doing here?" He rubbed his eyes. "Patton wasn't feeling happy. It comes to my understanding that you're missing someone. Someone who was important to you and seems to still be. We want to help you move on." "I don't think I can just forget about him." Virgil and Roman appeared. Holding hands together. "You don't have to forget about him." said Virgil. "Not entirely." said Patton. "You can remember him as a beacon of hope. A man who changed your life for the great decisions that you will make in your life. Understand that you are your own person. You have the power to find someone else. Someone who won't be like him but he will love you for the same reasons." said Roman. Finally, Deceit and Sleep appeared.

Sleep walked to him. Sitting near. "Even when your heartbroken, you have people around you. People like us who will never leave you because we want you to feel loved and happy." He kissed his cheek. Thomas touched his cheek. Smiling as his face grew red. "Thanks guys. All of you. I don't know what I would do without you." Deceit smiled. "We're here for you because we were born to protect you. To guide you. Don't be afraid to talk to us whenever you need our help." Thomas nodded. "Do you think I will ever find someone again?" he asked. "We know you will." said Roman. Thomas's heart was restored with closure. A sense of growing up.


	4. Sudden Attack

There came a day when Deceit was somehow brought back. Roman was sitting next to Virgil. A crow sat on his arm. Virgil leaned his head against his shoulder. They were smiling. Happy. Admiring the crow as it created a pleasing to the petting it was recieving from Roman. It flew away. Roman waved at it. Virgil turned to him. Eyes interlocked. They kissed. The ground rumbled. Quaking at the presence of someone who they thought was a friend. A portal opened. Patton appeared dragging an unconcious Logan.

Before

Logan was reading a book on the couch. Patton was making a mug of hot cocoa. He heard a whisper. You're worthless. He dropped the mug. Breaking it into pieces. "No! Shut up!" His hands were over his head. "Patton? Are you ok?" Logan put the book down. He walked into the kitchen where a shadow loomed above Patton. "Patton! Behind you!" The shadow flew into Patton's lips. Possessing his body. His eyes became a solid white. A darkness surrounding him. He smiled at Logan. "Who are you? What have you done with Patton?" "What are you talking about, Logan? I've always been Patton."

Now

Roman and Virgil stood. "Patton! What happened to...? You're not Patton! What did you do to him?" "Clever Roman you are. I merely took over his body when he was at his weakest. He's such a child. A vulnerable fool. All of you are. Especially you. Virgil." Virgil stood behind Roman. "Get out of Patton's body! Now!" "Or what? You'll kill me? You can't do that. Not when I'm possessing him. Instead, you will inflict pain on him." "What do we do?" said Virgil. "Give up and submit to our rules." "Shut up! Let go of Logan!" "If you insist." He threw Logan a few feet. His glasses fell off. Laying right next to him. Roman reached for his sword but stopped himself. If he did strike, like Deceit said, then Patton would get hurt in the process. What was he supposed to do this time? Deceit raised a hand. Snakes appeared from the ground. Swarming to Roman and Virgil. Roman grabbed his hand. Running with Virgil from the pack.

They stopped at a tree. "Roman, he took them! He has Logan and Patton! How can we win?" "Logan is still alive and Patton is trapped. He just needs our help." "How? You can't use your weapon!" "I need you to help me." "What?" "Use your own abilities." "My abilities hurt people! I promised myself that I would never use them ever again!" "You can do something that I can't. You have a greater power above it. Please Virgil." He wiped some tears off. "You aren't a full dark side anymore. You have light abilities now. You always have." Out of the corner of his eye, Virgil saw the snakes combining themselves to form a giant snake. It hissed. "Roman!" Roman turned. The snake striked him with its tail. Sending him back a couple of feet. "Just accept that we are the new rulers of the man." The snake opened its mouth. Moving closer to Virgil. Virgil turned to Roman who was knocked out.

He looked back at Patton and recalled that Logan was somewhere too. He glared. The black shade under his eyes growing. "Leave them alone!" There was a flash of light. Virgil stood. His hands held circular spheres of darkness. He cast down his power to the ground where the snake turned into ashes. Parts of that ground becoming purple. The darkness in his hands mixing with the color. He threw himself at Deceit. Pinning him to the ground. "You can't stop me! You will never defeat any of us! We will come back!" "I'll be waiting." He laid a hand on his chest. Deceit screamed. His shadow form being swept into a dark portal. Logan ran to the flash of light that had occurred earlier. "Patton?! Patton!" He ran to the two. Slowly, Patton opened his eyes. He sat up. "Logan, what happened?" Roman walked over. "Virgil, you did it! You saved us!" Virgil smiled. "I'm gla-"

Virgil fell back. His power lowered. Roman caught him. "Virgil!" He checked his condition. "His new abilities must have overwhelmed during the fight. Poor Virgil is exhausted." "He saved me from what?" said Patton. "Deceit." Logan held him close. "Roman. These new abilities. Could he ever use them again?" "Only when we really need them. Making him show his true form like this will only hurt him or worse. Destroy him slowly until there's nothing left of him." "Do you mean he's..." said Logan. "Yes. He is a Knight being but a half Knight being."


End file.
